At the Office
by mccullen
Summary: So I kind of told my extremely sexy co-worker I hated his guts. And then I kind of made out with him at an office party when I got drunk. And I've kind of been trying to hide from him at work under my boss's desk. Um. AH, BxE. EDITED JUNE 2010
1. Part 1

**At the Office** – EDITED JUNE 2010

**Summary: **So I kind of told my extremely sexy co-worker I hated his guts. And then I kind of made out with him at an office party when I got drunk. And I've kind of been trying to hide from him at work under my boss's desk. Um. AH, BxE.

**Note:** Hey TwiWhores, McCullen's back. It's been two years almost, and I'm somewhat ashamed. I'm sorry I abandoned you. I haven't even answered PMs and I'm so so so sorry, babes. But I'm still alive, and it was the reviews for this little story that put me back in the place I needed to be. The good news is is that this shit has finally been edited and the rating has been changed – after all, there aren't any lemons! Eh… maybe one day, in two years, I'll decided to edit AGAIN and then maybe a lemon will be added… Who knows? There is no sequel, no longer, drawn out version of this, because I feel like I've wrote all I have to say about this situation… and we've gotten to the time where no one can say the word 'situation' where I don't automatically think of the Jersey Shore… Sad. Anyway, while there may not be a sequel, there IS an Edward POV, and I'll be talking about that in Chapter 3, along with an excerpt. - Long-ass AN made worth while for the tidbit. Also, there'll be a question at the end of Chapter 2, so go ahead and answer it when you leave a review on Chapter 3. (: BTW, don't take the whore in TwiWhores personally, I'm only joking… ;)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own characters. Obviously.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Bella Swan. She was queen at a glamorous palace across from an amazing sweet elixir shop and her perfect Prince Charming was in the picture of her perfect life.

Ahem. Yeah right.

My name is Bella Swan and my life is far from perfect. I work at an editing office in a cubicle so small that you probably couldn't even fit a Barbie Dream Palace in it, and the 'sweet elixir shop' is Starbucks... though I'm not exactly complaining about that.

The worst part of my whole fairytale lie is that Prince Charming, who remains both nameless and faceless, unfortunately, hasn't come into the picture yet – if he ever _does_, of course. My last relationship was in my last year of college two years ago, when I was the ripe age of twenty three, with a Mr. Jacob Black, a guy two years younger than me and someone I had known since forever.

It ended on an awkward note – Jacob suddenly and randomly fell in love with a sweet girl named Carlie, and dumped me the day he set his eyes on her. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, considering I had always thought of Jacob more as a friend than a boyfriend.

He also made me sneeze a lot, for some odd reason.

My last date was two months ago on a blind date set up by my co-worker Jessica Stanley with a total dork named Eric Yorkie. I was traumatized when the greasy and acne-scarred man ambled up to my table and introduced himself as my blind date. If his unappealing looks were already a bad mark, he was an accountant who talked endlessly about numbers and his one supposedly "famous" customer, an actress I had never heard.

When we exchanged numbers, I gave him the number off a billboard advertisement that I saw behind him. We were about to go our separate ways when he tried to give me a goodnight kiss. I had to pretend to trip to save myself from touching his foul lips.

I hadn't talked to Jessica Stanley since – personally, both my best friend Rosalie Hale (who wrote for a car magazine in my office building) and I thought Jessica set me up with such a horrible guy on vengeful purpose.

Jessica is practically in love with the mailman. His name is Mike Newton, and I shudder every time I think about him. Unfortunately, Mike is practically in love with me. Even though Mike's advances on me aren't reciprocated, he still pays all his attention to me whenever he drops a package off at the office and doesn't even notice Jessica unless she hands him a water bottle, in which he'll say a quick "Thanks, Janet." And Jessica always flirtatiously replies that her name, in fact, is _not_ Janet, but Jessica. Mike hardly takes notice of her, and I'm left exasperated by the puppy-like man in front of me, politely trying to excuse myself from his creepiness until Rosalie comes by and kicks Mike out.

Yeah, work's always fun.

Alright, so I'm normally not as sarcastic – okay, that's sort of a lie – but if I didn't love editing so much, I would've quit a while ago, and it's not all because of Mike or because I currently have a lazy partner, Leah Clearwater, or because my boss, Mr. Banner, loves to load piles of work on me. No, it's because a certain infuriating man named Edward Cullen works at my office.

Edward Cullen has probably gone out with all the young females of the office – or, at least, made out with all of them in a storage closet or an empty copy room, if not actually took them to a night club on a "date" – and he's not even ashamed of it whatsoever. Of course, he had never been out with me or Rosalie, since she's dating his brother, Emmett.

It really bothers me how the girls all fall for Edward's act and believe he's actually wants to have a relationship – they're probably all blinded by their libido. I mean, he's okay looking and somewhat charming with an alright sounding voice that isn't even sexy.

Okay. That's all a lie. Again.

Edward Cullen is probably the most gorgeous guy in the universe. He wears these work shirts that stretch over broad, muscular shoulders and make even me fan myself (in private of course.) Despite having eternally messy, bronzed hair, it works for him, and it matches his dark green eyes. His face makes all male models look like they're horrifyingly disfigured. Edward is so charming he has any living thing lusting after him. His voice is like velvet, and his laugh is enchanting. He sounds seductive no matter what he's saying. He's a Greek god living with the lesser mortals like me.

I'm not saying I'm ugly – I'm just plain. Brown eyes, long brown hair, five feet and four inches, thin. See, plain. Of course, Rosalie always tells me I'm beautiful and whatever, but I know how plain I am. I mean, I wear practically the same thing to work everyday – a pencil skirt that ends right above my knees, a collared blouse with a work jacket over it, and lots of heels that Rosalie made me buy since they looked "professional."

Yeah right, she just wanted to get me into heels.

Anyway, Edward is perfect – except for the giant ego and cocky attitude that I can't stand, no matter how pretty – no, _gorgeous_ – he is. Rosalie usually just laughs at me when I complain about her boyfriend's brother and gives me a secretive smile, like she knows something I don't. She always refuses to tell me and changes the subject easily when I ask, which has gotten quite annoying as she does it more and more often lately.

I tried not to complain as much about Edward to Rosalie as I used to as to not get those damn 'I know something you don't know!' smiles, but she then thought I had started to like him. She even had the nerve to ask me if I – and I quote – "wanted to get into his designer pants." I was horrified and denied so much that (I hope) Rosalie probably thought it would be impossible for me to ever even like Edward Cullen friend-wise.

Because Edward Cullen is a terrible maggot that is annoying as hell and has womanized too many girls at the office (and probably out of the office, too.) It was entirely impossible for me to have a positive thought about Edward Cullen.

No matter how sexy he was.

Or how his silky voice practically begged me to touch him.

Or how much I wanted to tangle my hands in his bronze colored hair or run my hands over his sculpted chest and abdominal muscles. Or how good he would look without anything –

Ahem. Anyway, I'm moving on from _that_ subject.

It was a Friday when my whole world got turned upside down. My friend (from the office, where else?) Angela Weber was having an engagement party with her fiancé Ben Cheney at a local club a couple blocks away from the office, Club Inattendu.

My day had started out badly – Angela called me at 5:30 in the morning (an hour earlier than I normally woke up) to tell me about the party. Apparently, she had a terrible case of insomnia so she thought she would call people to tell them about the party. I advised her to wait until people were actually at the office, and Angela agreed readily.

Unfortunately for me, after I wake up, I can't get back to sleep. So I took an extra long shower and cleaned up my apartment a little even though it was already pretty clean. I even dusted – I felt pathetic.

I finally left my apartment at seven o'clock, heading straight to Starbucks to get my liquid ambrosia – AKA a latte, but they both mean the same thing. Practically.

Minus the early wake up call, it _appeared_ to be looking like it would be a decent day – the line at Starbucks hadn't been too long, and the freak behind the counter hadn't flirted with me too much. I was convinced my day would be pretty okay. That was, until I ran into Mike Newton, mail delivery dog – I mean, man.

Oops. Well, he does remind me of a golden retriever. But instead of wagging his tail when he's happy, he wags his –

Um. Wow, I do not want to talk about Mike Newton's…you know…

Though I didn't mind thinking of Edward's… I bet it would be–

Uh, ahem. Moving on.

So I saw Mike the delivery boy as I was clutching my Starbucks latte to my chest, walking into the office building. He practically ran over to me, yelling, "Hey Bella!" I had waved half heartedly, kind of like a 'back off boy-dog, I haven't had my coffee yet' kind of thing.

He didn't seem to comprehend, because he kept coming toward me. He was so eager that he didn't notice an UPS box guy unloading to the side of me and as Mike came over to try to flirt, the UPS guy knocked him into my front, causing me to spill half of my coffee all over my work jacket. Great.

"Oh, B-Bella, I'm s-so, s-so s-s-sorry," Mike stuttered out, but he was staring at my chest as I took off my work jacket to reveal a fitting and crisp white collared shirt that was slightly damp (though my jacket got all the damage) from the coffee.

"Uh huh," I said, trying to sound forgiving and not irritated like I really was. After a moment of silence, with Mike still staring at my chest, I said in an annoyed tone, "Don't you have some mail to deliver?"

He nodded quickly, and tried to say something but it came out strangled before he dashed away with one last look at my still damp chest.

Pervert. That was hardly professional.

Of course, he _was_ Mike Newton.

I looked mournfully had my coffee. It was only a little less than half full, and I had gotten a medium instead of my normal large to cut down calories.

Damn you, calories. I need a certain amount of damn caffeine, and damn Mike Newton ruined it all for me.

After huffing at the innocent UPS guy who was looking at me curiously, I stalked off to an already crowded elevator, squeezing in between Harold Johnson, an overweight sports editor, and Lauren Mallory, a sluttish, idiotic secretary that worked in the lobby on my editing floor.

Lauren Mallory seemed to – okay, it was most definitely obvious that she _does_ – hate me.

But don't worry; my feelings are on the same level of hatred.

And I'd like to let the world know, Lauren started it, not me. And I'm not being petty. She automatically hated me as soon as I walked into the office for a job application, because I had snorted when she had _way _over pleasantly said 'hello' and lent over her desk obviously showing her cleavage to Edward when he walked in to work that morning. Edward had said hello back uninterestedly and raised an eyebrow at me, smirking. I had frowned and turned back to my job application.

The second time I came in to meet Mr. Banner for a scheduled interview, Lauren was effectively (well maybe, I wouldn't know what goes on in Edward's mind) flirting with Edward when I had to interrupt to tell Lauren let Mr. Banner know I was here. She had glared at me so hatefully, like it wasn't her job as secretary to alert the boss of his one o'clock interview.

Please, give me a break.

Anyway, Edward had turned to me with his eyebrows raised – both of them this time, an upgrade from our previous encounter. Not. – and said, smirking irritatingly like he always done in my presence (because he knows how much it annoys me, not that he knew _that_ then, but he probably had an inkling since I had already become bothered by it), and said, "Don't worry about it, Miss Mallory, I'm heading that way, I'll tell him."

Lauren had tried to protest profusely, telling him I could wait – which made my jaw drop in indignation – and when Edward refused politely, she said if he could just wait she'd quickly run back and they – and I quote – "could get back to our" – referring to Lauren and Edward – "nice talk."

Edward merely smiled amusedly and repeated for her not to worry, he had to get to work soon anyway. When he left through the door that led out of the lobby and into the work area, he winked at me, and I grimaced as he continued to smirk his signature-Edward-smirk that I saw so often during work hours.

Lauren caught Edward's side of the exchange and once again glared at me with loathing. The air was tense, and I was relieved when Lauren's secretarial phone rang on her desk and she answered in her nasal voice, "Yes, Mr. Banner?"

She had hung up the phone and turned to me with a look of contempt, which looked like she had just sucked on a sour lemon. "You can go to Mr. Banner's office now," she sneered.

I breathed out in annoyance at her attitude before nodding and heading toward the door Edward had walked through.

"Break a leg," Lauren snidely called to me as I opened the door.

It hadn't given me any confidence, because I was positive she had meant literally.

But with my lack of grace, breaking my leg was a constant worry for my daily life.

So anyway, it already added to my bad attitude on that Friday that Lauren was next to me in the elevator. Her overpowering cheap perfume invaded my nostrils unpleasantly and I unconsciously leaned closer to Harold Johnson, who also smelt badly, like old cheeseburgers and stale cigarettes. I didn't know which was worse – Harold who smelled like a McDonald's trash can, or Pepe Le Pew – I mean, Lauren.

I found I couldn't decide as I stepped out of the overly crowded elevator, Lauren trailing behind so she could sit behind her secretarial desk, and I headed into door way that led to the work office.

I found my small cubicle to see Rosalie sitting in my swiveling chair drinking from… was it? Oh my gosh, it was a Starbucks cup! Play it cool, Swan…

"Rosalie!" I chirped so cheerfully that I gave myself a mental slap on the head. So much for playing it cool...

Rosalie raised a perfectly arched blonde eyebrow. "Yes?" She took another swig of her coffee. I desperately wondered how full it was.

I put on my sweetest smile. "Want to give me your coffee?"

"No," she said, and I frowned. "There's nothing left." She threw the empty Styrofoam coffee cup into my waste basket under the cubicle desk. Rosalie looked me over. "Sorry, darling. But if it makes you feel better, I approve of your choice of outfit. No over sized work jacket to cover up your curves."

My stormy, black mood was back as soon as Rosalie told me that she had drunk all her coffee. "Newton the golden retriever bumped into me and spilled coffee all over my jacket. I think it's permanently stained," I said grumpily, holding it up as it was hanging over my right arm.

"He did you a favor," Rosalie replied dismissively, waving her hand as if shaking it off.

I scowled at her. "I liked that jacket," I told her petulantly.

My best friend rolled her eyes. "It hid all your curves." In return, I rolled my eyes back. "Bella," Rosalie said, shaking her head in remorse. "Can't you see how beautiful you are?"

I rolled my eyes again. Let her think what she wanted.

Rosalie growled, as if reading my thoughts. "Bella…" she said warningly. I stared at her blankly.

When I didn't say anything, Rosalie sighed, and then smirked.

My eyes narrowed automatically. "Whatever you're thinking, don't."

"Bella," Rosalie said innocently, "Why don't you take your hair out of that tight bun? It would look so _nice_ down."

"Rosalie," I warned, my tone was sounding slightly frantic. "Back _off_." It was too late, she pulled out the elastic holding my brown hair up and it all came tumbling down. Rosalie fussed with it a little, taking out the bobby pins holding up loose ends and my bangs. She suddenly laughed when she was done.

"Now it looks so bad it's _laughable_," I spat, glaring.

She quickly shook her head in disagreement. "No, no, that's not it," she choked out.

I looked at her in my special annoyed way, something I usually saved for Edward. "Then what is?"

"It looks like you have _sex hair_," she laughed.

I immediately blushed, an unfortunate trait I had inherited from my father, Charlie. I hadn't done… it… in a long while, and Rosalie knew that. No wonder she was laughing.

"Okay, okay," I finally said after my blush subsided, "You've had your laugh at the just _hilarious_ irony. Hardy har har. Now give me back my stuff."

Rosalie pointedly ignored me and said instead, "It looks awesome, Bella. Now, just let me put some make up on you."

I was drawing the line there. "Shouldn't you be writing about BMWs or something right now?" I asked tonelessly.

Rosalie ignored me once again. "Just some mascara and lip gloss and a little somethin' somethin'."

She pretended not to hear my cries of protests and proceeded to put make up on me, eventually threatening to give Mike Newton my digits if I didn't shut up. I was a quiet victim from then on.

Make up I could handle. Mike Newton? Hell no.

I _am_ allergic to dogs, after all.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rosalie had shoved me into the women's restroom.

"Bella, you look fantastic!" Rosalie squealed as she showed my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I had to admit I looked good.

f"Alright, Rosalie," I griped. "You had your fun. I have to work now."

"Not until you say you look fantastic," she sang.

"Fine," I said, knowing Rosalie would be an ass if I didn't. "I look fantastic."

"Good," said Rosalie smugly. "See you later. I'm coming over to your apartment before Angela's party to help you get ready." Then she walked out of the restroom to her job before I had time to object.

Oh, she was sneaky.

When I got back to my little cubicle I discovered a message from my lazy editor partner, Leah Clearwater, that she wouldn't be able to make it today or the rest of next week because she contracted a 'serious illness.'

Yeah, right. She was probably mourning over her ex boyfriend, Sam, who broke up with her two years ago for her cousin.

I probably should be more considerate and understanding and all that saintly stuff, but I still had to edit most of the long and dramatic (yet extremely racy) romance novel called _Love Unchained_, and it would take me forever to do it if I couldn't split up the work load with Leah.

That made me even more pissed off, and my dark mood increased. Today was going to be longer than necessary.

I groaned and slumped in my swiveling chair, spinning myself around slowly and lazily. Mr. Banner chose to walk by then.

"Back to work, Miss Swan," he said in a bored manner. He dropped a huge manuscript on my desk. "Irina is going on maternity leave. I need you to edit this so we can keep on track." I picked up the large manuscript and frowned. The title was _Sexxay_.

Disbelievingly, I asked, "I'm editing a book named _Sexxay_?" This was most definitely another set back. Why did my boss insist on me editing smutty romance novels with no plot line other than sex? And the sex scenes weren't even that good. Who uses 'throbbing member' five times in one three-sentence paragraph?

"You'd have to read it to understand it," Mr. Banner replied gruffly.

I raised my eyebrows. "You've read it?"

My boss turned a sickly red color and coughed out, "Just read it, Swan."

"But sir," I nearly complained, "I also have to read _Love Unchained_" – I managed not to roll my eyes here – "and Leah's…sick." I said the last part sarcastically. Mr. Banner either didn't notice or didn't care.

He narrowed his eyes. "I need it done, Swan."

I grunted. "Why can't Edward Cullen do it?"

Mr. Banner groaned exasperatedly. "He's working on the _De Ja Vu_ sequel." _De Ja Vu_ was an international best seller and hit number one on the book list when it came out last year.

Yes, no extremely racy romances with dumb ass names like _Sexxay_ for Edward Cullen.

Another reason to not like Edward Cullen. He got these excellent books to edit while I was stuck with romances only single, horny girls would read. Which I totally didn't fit into that category…

Really.

Stupid Edward gets all the good books.

And despite popular belief, I was not jealous.

Me, jealous? Pffft, please.

Alright, maybe a little bit…

"Swan," my boss said with a note of finality. "You will do it."

I sighed before plastering on a fake smile. "Of course, sir." Mr. Banner nodded, satisfied. He didn't notice me stick my tongue out at him as he left back into his private office that made my cubicle look shittier than it already does.

I turned back to the two large manuscripts on my small cubicle desk. I sighed and opened up the manuscript for _Love Unchained_ to the place I had last stopped at, running my hand through my loose hair in an annoyed manner and sighed.

After about an hour of non-stop editing of the _Love Unchained _manuscript and learning a lot of new ways to say the word 'penis,' Angela walked by, clutching a water bottle and chips, obviously having just been by the vending machine. I looked up as she stopped in front of my cubicle and smiled brightly at me.

"Hey Bella," she said cheerfully.

"Hey Angela," I replied, nodding at her in greeting.

"So," she continued, still happy. If it was anyone else and not someone sweet like Angela, I'd be annoyed at their extremely chipper mood while I was in one of my darkest moods of the year. "Are you coming to the party?"

"Wouldn't miss it," I said truthfully, trying to put on a smile. It probably came out more as a grimace as I looked back down at the two large manuscripts sitting innocently on my desk. My eyes narrowed as if by a force.

Angela noticed my work load. "Ok, well it starts at 8:30. Club Inattendu, remember?" I nodded in confirmation. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. See you then, Bells." She gave me one last big, overly-excited smile before disappearing to do some work of her own.

I managed to get another hour of work done without interruption before Mr. Banner began to bother me again.

"Swan," he ordered with his mouth full salad. He had pink colored dressing on his mustache, I noted distastefully. "I need three copies of this please." He handed me what looked like some official editor-to-author sheet of paper.

"Uh," I said looking from the paper he handed to the two large manuscripts and back to his reddish face. "Isn't this Lauren's job? She _is_ the secretary, after all. And you just gave me another manuscript to edit –"

Mr. Banner glared at me in a frustrated manner to shut me up. It worked.

"Miss Mallory," he told me irritatingly, "Is eating her lunch. Now get me those three copies, Miss Swan." I almost snorted. To Lauren, a cheese cube was lunch.

I nodded to Mr. Banner unwillingly, managing not to glower at his retreating figure. I really hoped he retired soon. He certainly seemed old enough.

I growled as I scooted out of my rolling chair and headed to the copy room with the piece of paper. I opened the door as least violently as I possibly could in my bad mood. What I found in the copy room only colored my mood with a black crayon.

Edward Cullen was leaning on the copy machine, smirking as per usual. Lauren had her arms around his shoulders and was whispering in his left ear, all the while managing to give him a full view down her shirt to her cleavage.

Great at multitasking, that girl is.

My opening the door semi furiously – alright, it was a _little_ more than semi furiously, but that's a mere detail – alerted the two to my arrival in the copy room. Lauren turned to glare at me, which was nothing out of the norm. Edward's smirk merely increased. Of course.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said smoothly in his irresistible voice. "Don't you look nice today?"

I rolled my eyes to conceal that fact I was pleased – for some _odd_ reason – at his compliment and that he noticed. Lauren, in return, actually growled. I furrowed my eyebrows at her. Her glare intensified and I decided to ignore her.

"Uh huh," I said noncommittally. "Can you move? I have to make some copies of this paper here." I held up the sheet of paper Mr. Banner had given me.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "An editor?" he said disbelievingly, but still smirking, "Making _copies_?" Lauren's expression hadn't changed as she started to almost cling to Edward possessively. Edward shook her off a little, as if he was claustrophobic. Lauren noticed that I saw the snub and looked like she wanted to slap me.

"Yes," I answered Edward tonelessly, starting to become irritated at him and his damn attractive smirking. I directed my next statement at Lauren. "Since _someone's_ supposed to be on 'lunch break,' I'm stuck doing secretarial duties." Edward looked slightly amused at my annoyance towards Lauren, who looked angrier than ever. He turned to Lauren and saw her expression in my direction and frowned slightly.

But as soon as I recognized it, Edward turned back to me and the irritable yet oh so sexy smirk was back in place. "Aw," he said, "Are you sure you aren't here because you're…" he paused dramatically, "_Jealous_ of Lauren's advances on me?" Lauren looked triumphant as he said that, but I noticed that he said that Lauren was advancing on him, as if it was all one sided.

I pushed that thought away as I felt white hot rage engulf my system.

"_Jealous_?" I spluttered indignantly while Edward's smirk increased in volume.

Lauren snorted and said in her nasal voice, "Probably." Irritation made its way across Edward's face as soon as Lauren spoke. For a moment, I wanted to smirk, but I didn't.

"Lauren," Edward spoke smoothly. "Isn't your lunch break over?" He hinted not so subtly for her to leave. It was one of the few times I felt grateful towards Edward Cullen.

Lauren huffed but obeyed and unlatched herself from Edward's shoulders, leaving the copy room and purposely bumping into me on the way out. She nearly slammed the copy room door closed as she exited, shaking the door knob a little bit.

We were quiet for a moment as Edward got off the copy machine and I moved to make three copies of the paper Mr. Banner needed.

Edward interrupted the silence by whispering in my ear, "Are you _sure_ you're not jealous?" I could practically feel his hands hovering above the sides of my stomach. His proximity made me shiver internally. That only made me angrier than I already was from his accusation, adding fuel to my fire.

And not in the _good_ way.

I spun angrily to him, our chests touching. I was momentarily distracted, but I quickly snapped out of it as I saw him start to smirk slowly.

"I'm positive," I told him, my every word trembling with annoyed rage. All the anger and irritation from today seemed to be building up inside me like a volcano and was about to explode – Edward was in the lava zone (or whatever it's called.)

"It's okay to admit you like me," he said casually, as if he said this everyday. Maybe he did.

I growled, "You are so _infuriating_."

He continued on arrogantly as if he hadn't heard me. "I mean, lots and lots – and I mean _lots_ – find me irresistibly attractive. It's only natural you feel the same –"

That's it.

I spoke in a deadly quiet voice. "I do not find you _irresistibly attractive_." Lie, but I was too pissed off to care. "I think you're a cocky, conceited asshole –"

Edward's eyes had widened. "Bella –"

"– that has his head up his ass and is too busy to notice not everything revolves around _him_ –"

"Bella, I didn't mean –"

"– and is such a prick and man whore –"

"Bella, please, I was just –"

Then I said it. "I hate you," I hissed.

Edward froze and stopped saying anything. I grabbed the three copies and the original and walked out with one last irritated glance at Edward. He hadn't moved and he looked shocked – and, wait, was that _hurt_ in his emerald eyes?

Nah, couldn't be. It was _Edward Cullen_, for fuck's sake.

But my juvenile reassurances didn't help the twisting feeling in my stomach.

I stopped by my cubicle and grabbed my two manuscripts Mr. Banner had dumped on me and my purse and ruined jacket, heading to my boss's large office. I knocked quickly and walked in fuming, dropping the copies on his desk angrily.

"Miss Swan!" Mr. Banner said, appalled.

"Here's your copies," I said, my voice sounding almost scary, even to me. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. I'll see you Monday, alright?" I glared at him for confirmation. He nodded quickly, looking slightly frightened.

I walked out of the office and into the lobby, my irritated feeling not lessening but increasing as I walked by Lauren's fishy face.

"Bad day?" Lauren sneered to my back with a wicked triumph in her voice.

I stopped and whirled slowly to meet her gaze and glared. She flinched a little.

"Back off, slut," I told her coldly and turned back to walk to the elevator. The last image I saw of her before the elevator door's closed was her jaw dropped lowly. It wasn't something to be expected coming from me – I was actually surprised at myself.

It really _had_ been a bad day, I realized sadly as the elevator brought me down to the first floor.

I hailed a taxi quickly and went straight home, throwing the two manuscripts on the coffee table. I was in too bad of a mood to get any constructive work done. Whatever. I would just finish them this weekend.

I took two Advil to get rid of the sick pounding in my head and sank into my bed for some well deserved sleep.

My last thoughts before drifting into unconsciousness was if Advil could get rid of the feeling of guilt that had been invading the pit of my stomach since I had told Edward Cullen that I hated him.

* * *

I woke up to the loud knocking – more like pounding – on my apartment door. I groaned into my pillow before dragging myself out of my warm bed to stop the incessant knocking. I rubbed my face as I walked down the hallway and ran my hand through my tangled head of hair. I opened the door to find an impatient Rosalie.

"Took you long enough," she said as she flounced into my apartment. I rolled my eyes at her antics and closed the door behind her.

I asked tiredly, "What time is it?"

Rosalie glanced at her Blackberry. "6:25," she replied and turned toward me with an accusatory look on her face. "Where have you been? I came over to your cubicle for lunch and you weren't there."

"Speaking of lunch," I said absentmindedly. "I haven't had any." I fished through my refrigerator until I found some leftovers from dinner two nights ago. "This'll do," I said mostly to myself.

My best friend looked at me oddly. "What's wrong with you? And answer my earlier question," she snapped. Rosalie had never been patient for as long as I had known her.

"I was having a bad day," I grumbled as I took a bite of the leftover lasagna.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows as she sat down in a bar stool, a sign she wanted me to explain.

I sighed and twirled my fork before complying. "Angela called me at 5:30 _in the morning_," I emphasized and Rosalie nodded in sympathy. "And I had gone to bed the night before at 2 because I was working on that dumb new manuscript, _Love Unchained_ –" Rosalie snorted here "–that doesn't have a page without something sex related on it, which makes me think of my empty sex life." Rosalie snickered but stopped when I glared at her. "Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"No, please, continue," she choked out.

"So I can't get back to sleep after Angela calls me, which means that I have to go one with only three and half hours of sleep. So I get to the first floor of our editing building when Mike the dog-boy comes and spills my coffee all over me so I'm also caffeine deprived and feeling somewhat exposed as dog-boy checks out my chest."

"At least you're getting some action," Rosalie interceded, smirking.

I glared at her but continued. "Then I get a call from Leah telling me she can't make it today or all of next week so I'm stuck working the manuscript on my own. Then Mr. Banner comes by and drops of a _new_ manuscript with the most idiotic name I have ever heard in my three years at the office," I paused for effect, "_Sexxay_."

Rosalie nearly fell out of her seat when I told her the name of the title from laughing so hard.

"Yeah," I said gravely, "and then Mr. Banner starts treating me like a frickin' secretary because Lauren was on her 'lunch break.'" I actually made quotations around the words 'lunch break' since both Rosalie and I knew Lauren hardly ate to "maintain her figure." Rosalie laughed.

Then I proceeded to tell Rosalie what happened in the copy room. When I told her the part about how I had said to Edward that I hated him, she looked very disappointed. I asked her about that, but she said it was nothing and told me to continue my story.

So I told her about my dramatic exit in Mr. Banner's office and my words to Lauren – which Rosalie said was "kick ass" – but she still looked a little put out.

I was going to ask Rosalie about her reaction again but she cut across my question by saying, "Ok, let's get you ready for this party!"

"By giving me another make over you're only adding to my bad day!" I whined, but Rosalie merely cackled and dragged me into the bathroom.

I had to admit, when I looked into the bathroom mirror, I looked pretty hot. I was wearing a little black dress with a sweetheart neckline that came up above my knee with heels that made my ass and legs look great but put everyone around me at risk.

My long mahogany hair was curled lightly. Rosalie had done my make up to perfection, and the dangly earrings she had given me to put on looked great.

Rosalie looked amazing of course – her blonde hair was pin straight without a hair out of place. She was wearing a red corset top with light designer skinny jeans and freakishly high heels.

"Ready?" she said as she fluffed her hair one last time in the mirror.

I glanced at my reflection before saying, "Yep."

It didn't take that long to get to Club Inattendu in a taxi from my apartment and when I got into the club (after giving my name to the bouncer for Angela's invitee list) I was surprised that sweet, quiet Angela had picked such a place.

The music was pounding and people were "dancing" (and by the quotations, I mean dry humping) in the middle. The bar was pretty crowded, and the bartenders were frantically trying to fill orders.

"Want a drink?" Rosalie yelled to me.

I shook my head 'no' as Rosalie rolled her eyes. I tried not to drink alcohol… I usually had bad experiences and my I had a pretty low tolerance for alcohol. I never would've gotten a belly button ring if it hadn't been for the all the piñi coladas I drank…

"Let's find Angela," I told Rosalie loudly. She nodded in agreement as we squeezed through people in search of the bride to be.

"Hey Angela!" I yelled to her when I reached her. Rosalie greeted her the same way with a kiss on the cheek and started talking to one of her coworkers nearby.

"Bells!" said Angela happily. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it," I replied, repeating my words from earlier that day.

"Okay," Angela said, her light brown eyes shining with pure happiness. "I have a very important question for you."

I rolled my shoulders back. Please have nothing to do with Edward Cullen…

"Shoot."

"Will you be my maid of honor?" she exclaimed, squealing with giddiness.

I smiled – completely real, completely flattered. "Of course!"

"Awesome." She paused and then said shyly, "Would it be okay if you went with me on Monday afternoon to meet the wedding planner? Ben's extremely busy and…"

I cut her off. "It'll be fine, Angie."

"Oh, great!" Angela said excitedly. Her attention was then captured by her fiancé's entrance. Rosalie pulled me away then and into the crowd of dancers.

"Hey!"

Rosalie didn't seem to mind my minor protest. "Let's dance," she shrugged.

I glared menacingly at her but she certainly didn't seem to notice – or care. "Rosalie," I told her indignantly, "I refuse to dance like… like… _humping dogs_."

Rosalie cocked her head to the side, examining the dancers. She turned to me whilst rolling her eyes. "They _don't_ look like humping dogs, Bella. And you say _I'm_ vulgar?" She said the last part mostly do herself. I scowled in response, crossed my arms over my chest, and stood stock still while Rosalie started swaying provocatively to the music.

She stopped moving completely when she saw I hadn't started dancing, ignoring the crowd of lustful males already encircling her.

"Bella," my best friend spat, stamping her foot in an impatient manner. "You will dance… otherwise I'll give Mike Newton your number."

I moaned, throwing my hands up in the air. "You've _already_ used that blackmail today! How many more times are you going to use it?"

Rosalie pretended to think, tapping her chin with one perfectly manicured finger. "Hmm… I'll never use it as blackmail ever again as long as you dance tonight."

I growled. It was unfortunate – for me – that Rosalie knew my weak spots. She knew how much Mike Newton annoyed me – even more than Edward Cullen did.

Edward Cullen. _Oh God._ The pit of my stomach started twisting and bubbling with guilt again. I looked cautiously around the crowded club for the gorgeous man. I knew Angela had invited him – she had even invited Lauren and Jessica, and she didn't really like them all that much. I still didn't see him though.

"_Well_, Bella?" asked Rosalie in an irritated voice.

"Oh," I said as I snapped out of my thoughts before sighing deeply. "Fine."

"Yay!" Rosalie squealed.

We danced for all of about forty minutes and I was enjoying myself somewhat – even though I would never admit it to Rosalie. Some guys had asked me to dance and I had said yes to a few, but mostly declined and never danced with a guy longer than one song. Nevertheless, it was fun. Apparently, I realized as I kept dancing, the dancing only _looks_ gross and – my thoughts were cut off when my brown eyes met dazzling green ones.

Oh.

_Oh._

Well, damn.

I had stopped dancing all together; my arms that had originally been all the way up over my head were hanging limply by my sides and my hips were no longer swaying. He was leaning against a wooden supporter pole, looking sexy as ever. All I could think for a couple of moments was _daaaaaamn._ You know, like accentuating the 'a' and everything.

Edward was watching me intently, his arms were crossed over his chest in a way the made both his chest and arm muscles stand out. His bronze colored hair was disheveled sexily as usual, his emerald eyes bright as ever. Maybe it was just the excessive heat from being surrounded by sweating people, but in those beautiful eyes was an emotion I couldn't read, and it intrigued me.

When I finally managed to tear my eyes away from the completely gorgeous man across the room, I grabbed a dancing Rosalie from the arm.

"Let's get a drink," I yelled to her.

She looked surprised – albeit happily so – and followed me to the bar.

"What are you going to get to drink?" she asked me.

"Tequila shots," I responded without missing a beat. I turned to face her as we arrived at the bar. She had one eyebrow raised.

Rosalie repeated, "Tequila shots? You know what those do to you, right?"

"Oh, I remember," I told her, thinking of how many crazy things I had done with the aid of my friend Jose. Tequila shots would help me forget all about Edward Cullen… for tonight anyway. The insane hangover I'd have tomorrow morning would also capture my attention. I was set.

"And you still want them?" asked Rosalie, still surprised.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

A wicked grin invaded her beautiful face. "Alrighty then," she said, sitting on a bar stool.

"What can I get you?" a tired looking bartender asked me.

"Two tequila shots please," I ordered and he nodded before going to fill out the order.

Rosalie snorted after ordering a margarita from another bartender. "Only two?"

I grinned at her. "I'm just getting started."

* * *

I was pleasantly buzzed by the time I removed myself from the bar. Rosalie was no longer by my side because Emmett had turned up and they probably went to go make out in one of the booths. I spotted Edward on a couch, Lauren right next to him. He had a distracted look on his face while Lauren simply looked frustrated. I made my way over to them right as Lauren walked away, calling to Edward she'd get him a drink to "loosen him up."

As I walked up to the couch, Edward didn't seem to notice me. He _did_ notice me, however, when I plopped – more like bounced – onto the couch next to him. He turned to me with a surprised look on his face before it went back to sulky.

"Hey Edward!" I sang, putting my arm around his shoulder in my alcohol induced state.

He looked at me oddly, before saying sourly, "I thought you hated me."

"No, no, no," I shook my head rapidly. "You're too pretty."

Edward raised his eyebrows, his mood starting to look a little less upset and more amused. "You think so?"

I nodded quickly. "Yesssss," I told him seriously. "You are _gorgeous_. Very, very _sexxay_." I cracked up laughing at the mention of the title of my manuscript I still had to edit. "You have a hot body too. You should just walk around at work without a shirt on." I paused. "Or anything else, for that matter."

He chuckled softly, amusedly.

"You have a pretty laugh," I told him quietly, starting to play with soft strands of his messy, bronze hair. I had scooted close to him so I was practically on Edward's lap.

"Really?" he said huskily.

"Uh huh," I said dazedly. He was dazzling me.

"Well," he said, surprising me. "I think you're beautiful."

"Really?" I repeated his earlier words.

"Yes Bella," Edward replied quietly, seductively. "So, so much. More so than anyone else."

I got up and he looked bewildered and a little hurt – until, that is, I straddled him. For a moment, he was focused on my cleavage that was flattered by the sweetheart neckline of my dress with an awed look. His eyes floated up to mine and a beautiful, crooked smile arose on his face, momentarily stunning me with its beauty. My face moved closer to his until we were mere centimeters away, my breath fanning out on his velvet lips.

For a moment or two, I felt sober.

"I don't hate you," I whispered and his eyes widened slightly with amazement, lust, and something I couldn't identify. I didn't think about the emotion I couldn't read – I just crashed my lips to Edward's.

He was immediately responsive, his lips moving against mine electrically and in ways that should be illegal. I had never gotten so much pleasure just from a kiss – I had _sex_ less pleasurable than this. So when he ran his tongue slowly and seductively over my bottom lip, I quickly opened my mouth for entrance.

Edward ran his tongue on the inside of my mouth, exploring, before starting to stroke my tongue with his own. I moaned into his mouth and his hands – which had been on my hips ever since I had straddled him – pulled me tighter against him. My chest fit perfectly into the contours of his upper body muscles. He moaned in delight as I pushed myself even closer to him and tangled my hands in his hair, wanting to enclose all space between us.

I rocked against him and we both moaned loudly at the same time. He was hot, hard, and _big_ against me and I could only think how glad I was he was just as happy to see me as I was him. Edward ran his hands up and down my sides, each touch electrifying my skin.

Man, if his kissing was like that, I wondered what the se–

I never got to finish that thought, since Lauren's loud screech made us tear our mouths from each other. We both turned to Lauren, my lips feeling pleasurably tingly. I glanced at Edward. He was staring at me with that same emotion I couldn't tell what was, but it made my heart race.

I finally tore my eyes from Edward's green ones to face not only Lauren, but Emmett and Rosalie, the latter two smirking while the former one looked like she was going to rip me to pieces.

"You slut!" screamed Lauren to me, practically frothing at the mouth.

"I thought we clarified this morning who was the slut," I replied both coolly and wobbly. It was an odd combination, to say the least. Rosalie and Emmett laughed, Rosalie having obviously told Emmett my words to Lauren earlier that day. Edward also looked amused, his arms wrapping around my waist, holding me to him.

After Edward's kiss, my sobriety level was getting higher and higher. Edward's sudden movements of pulling me closer to him seemed to set off an alarm in my mind (you know, minus all the tingly feelings and butterflies I was getting from his mere presence.)

"I can't believe you're trying to steal _my_ Edward from me!" Lauren screeched loudly.

Edward snorted. "_Your_ Edward? If I'm owned by anyone, it's –"

Edward's words officially cut me off from my alcohol-and-Edward induced state and I suddenly let out a small scream. Edward stopped talking immediately and turned to me in alarm, panic in his eyes.

Wait, what?

Whatever. I had more pressing matters at hand then to dissect Edward's actions – I just made out with Edward Cullen!

Who I proclaimed to hate this morning!

Tequila could be used as a weapon, honestly. It was _that_ dangerous.

I started shifting and wiggling in Edward's lap, trying to escape. He bit his lip in response as I rubbed accidentally against his… you know. And I almost moaned at the motion while I noticed that even between his perfect teeth, his bottom lip looked so succulent and –

Oh, shit, Bella, get a hold of yourself, woman!

I finally managed to free myself from his strong, defined (and perfect, of course) arms and got off his lap, my eyes wide.

"I can't believe I just –" I said aloud, shocked.

Edward's eyes were also wide with the smallest amount of fear. "Bella –"

I didn't stay to listen to what he had to say. I grabbed Rosalie's hand and after saying a very quick good bye to Emmett, I pulled her out of the club with me roughly. I could feel the curious bouncer's stare on our backs.

"Rosalie," I said once we were on a block away from the club and trying to capture a taxi driver's attention. "I can't believe I just –"

"Made out more heatedly than you ever did in your life?" supplied Rosalie.

I blinked just as a cab stopped for us. "Um, yes, actually. With –"

"Edward Cullen," said Rosalie like she was repressing laughter and admiration. We climbed into the cab.

"Yes," I said, feeling shamed. I put my hands over my face. I was… humiliated, and oh, so tired.

"Well," Rosalie told me, somewhat dryly. "At least it sobered you up some. _And _he's hot. It'd be different if it was, like, Mike Newton or someone."

I pulled my head up to glare at her. "Thanks," I responded sarcastically.

The cab stopped at my apartment building and I got out. I was almost to the steps when I heard Rosalie's window roll down. I turned around unsteadily. Damn tequila.

"Yes?" I garbled tiredly.

Rosalie opened her mouth then hesitated. "Is it really that ba–"

"Yes," I repeated as firmly as I could with the tequila in my system.

Rosalie sighed in what sounded like resignation. "Alright, I'll see you Monday. Make sure you work on your manuscripts."

"Yes mother," I replied mockingly before smiling genuinely and waving as the cab drove away.

When the cab turned the corner and out of sight, I hobbled up the stairs as well as I could with my hazy brain. I was pleased that I could work the elevator correctly and open my apartment door without passing out. I managed to make it to the bathroom before upchucking all my dinner and the tequila.

Tequila and lasagna do not mix well together.

Well, actually, tequila and anything in general do not mix well together.

Damn tequila, I thought. I slid onto my black leather couch, not even having enough energy to make it to my bedroom.

My last thought before I slipped into unconsciousness was that I had kissed Edward Cullen…

…and it was the most amazing moment of my life.

* * *

**Bottom Note**: Part One re-edited June 2010.


	2. Part 2

**At the Office**,continued…

* * *

Disney movies give such false delusions that I think they should be sued.

Okay, not really, since I love Disney World, and movies like Aladdin and Cinderella are classics, but when Cindy Ella over there wakes up to birds chirping, she doesn't want to strangle them.

Like me.

Another reason to hate tequila – the hangovers are absolutely terrible. And I know that almost all alcohol will give you horrifying hangovers, but it seems that tequila always gives the worst.

I really don't understand why I drink it.

I woke up on my couch, groaning. My head was pounding and my neck was stiff from lack of a proper pillow.

"Morning glory, my ass," I muttered into my arms.

I pulled myself off the couch tiredly, pausing to glare at the shade-less window in the living room where the sounds of cheerful, chirping birds were causing noise. I growled. I'm an animal lover as much as the next person, but let's just say if I had a slingshot, there would be a conduction of target practice in my apartment.

Tequila causes scary reactions, people.

I shuffled into my small kitchen to make a much needed cup of coffee. I was planning on drinking it black – it was bitter and definitely not my taste, but straight coffee was the best remedy for straight tequila.

As I waited for the coffee to brew (ever so slowly, as it seemed), I quickly changed into comfortable pajama shorts and a sleep shirt. I hadn't changed from my clubbing clothes last night (having passed out on the couch), and the zipper on the front of my dress was pressing painfully into my skin.

It wasn't until I was sitting at the kitchen table drinking my coffee when all of last night came back to me in a rush.

Edward Cullen. Me. Our lips and tongues. Me straddling him. Feeling each other all over. The electricity whenever he touched me…

Oh. My. Gosh.

I dropped my cup of coffee abruptly (thank God it was plastic), not even really taking in the spillage until my skin started burning painfully.

"Ouch! Shit!" I quickly yanked off my sleep shirt, stamping on it like it was on fire. After about five seconds of that stupidity, I picked it up and threw it in my hamper. I cleaned up my mess, and it served as a pretty good distraction from Edward and all that happened the night before.

But my distraction was over soon – too soon – and memories of the club unwelcomingly invaded my mind. I groaned and picked myself off from the floor.

"Time to drown myself in the shower," I groaned to myself in humiliation.

* * *

By Sunday at noon, I had gone from horrified at myself to slightly panicky since I would have to go back to work the next day. I also promised myself I would never drink tequila again.

I was sitting on the couch, finally picking up _Love Unchained_ and started to read over it. I had my trusty red Sharpie pen in my hand for correcting mistakes. I flipped open to my stopping point from Friday and began to read. The main characters and lovers, Cynthia and Drew, had just "randomly" met up in a crowded club, and after a few moments of awestruck staring (even though they had just seen each other the previous night) they moved toward each other, meeting in (surprise!) the center of the dance floor.

_Cynthia looked up into Drew's big, blue eyes. Normally, they represented blue topazes, but at the moment, they were dark like sapphires. Cynthia knew what the darkening on his irises was – it meant he was feeling particularly lustful at the moment._

_Could that mean that he was lustful… for her?_

I couldn't hold back the snort that escaped. The author, Tanya Denali, was completely mediocre and incredibly boring. Her characters were often oblivious in the stupidest ways – Cynthia and Drew had already had sexual intercourse four times, oral sex five times, and did hand jobs/fingering seven times each. I was a little more than a third done with the book, and there wasn't much plot except for _I wonder if Drew/Cynthia likes me?_, when the answer was obviously _yes._

As I continued reading – Drew and Cynthia had progressed to an empty room in the club and were going for a fifth time for sexual intercourse and were hitting foreplay – and I let my mind wander; I was only partially reading the manuscript. Quickly, though, my imagination ran wild, mixing together with the story I was currently reading.

_He pushed her back into the couch somewhat roughly, and she let out a groan. Edward threw off Bella's pink corset-looking shirt quickly, and Bella quickly tore his shirt apart, buttons popping off and flying around in many directions._

_Edward flashed Bella a quick smile before he tugged her out of her mini skirt. He gave a moan of delight when he discovered she wasn't wearing underwear. She gave him a smirk, and she made sounds of approval as she looked up a down his toned, beautiful chest._

_He also smirked in response before unclipping her bra and bending down – _

I quickly jolted out of my daydream as I felt my body temperature increase dramatically.

I was unnerved – how could I daydream about _Edward Cullen_? And in such context!

Even though I was slightly disgusted with myself, I couldn't help reliving the image of a shirtless Edward. I meant it in the club when I told him he should walk around shirtless all the time at work…

…_or without anything else on…_

Jamming my fists into my eyes, I managed to focus on other things. Not Edward involved things, at least. I turned back to the _Love Unchained_ manuscript in my hand and sighed before starting to read again.

_Cynthia let out a rather loud moan as Drew worked his magic. His fingers grazed softly over her abdomen, causing goose bumps to break out along the area._

_Bella tugged down Edward's jeans, excited to see what was beyond the blue fabric. She was pleasurably surprised when she saw Edward was also going commando – _

I groaned loudly in irritation. Throwing my red Sharpie pen on the coffee table in frustration, I placed my head in my hands. I stayed there for a few, long moments, before picking up the manuscript, for what I hoped, would be the last time.

_Bella relished in the feel of Edward's – _

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I managed to get to a stopping point at about three quarters of the book done on Sunday, but I also had to take three cold showers and two random calls to Rosalie to get my mind of Edward. Raunchy romance novels seemed to get me more... um, stimulated, when it involved me and Edward…

I shook those thoughts away as fast as I could, though the mental images of Edward were…

Ahem. Anyway.

It was Monday morning and I clutched my coffee tightly, keeping an eye out for Mike Newton. I hadn't worn a work jacket today (on Rosalie's orders – she had also ordered me to wear my hair down) and it would be awful if my coffee spilled on it. Not to mention I needed caffeine. It was Monday, after all.

I was practically squealing when I stepped into the elevator giddily; I hadn't run into Mike at all. _It looks like today will be better than Monday_, I thought to myself, already cheerful. But that might've been the coffee.

I continued to believe today would be a good day when I walked past Lauren's secretarial desk and saw she wasn't there. I wouldn't have to deal with her whining and bitching at me what happened at the club between me and –

I shook that thought away quickly and breezed into the office, a slight smile on my face. It was wiped clean when I heard a quiet, musical voice say, "Hello, Bella."

I turned to Edward. He looked slightly somber, his usual smirk gone. For some reason, the emotions displayed across his face made me unhappy, but that wasn't the only reason why I was unhappy. When he spoke, simply_ spoke_, my heart started thumping erratically.

I had no control of it whatsoever.

"Hi, Edward," I said, as if he were just a mere man that I could care less about. _Yeah right_, a rather loud voice inside my head said. I told it to shut up.

He looked even more pained. "Bella, can I –"

He wanted to talk – he'd say that Friday was all a mistake and I'd agree of course (I think) and then go back to smirking as per usual. For some reason, the idea panicked me.

"Sorry, Edward," I cut across, keeping my voice neutral and steady and un-panicky. "I have lots of raunchy romances to edit." Why did I just say that? I asked myself wildly.

Edward opened his mouth once more to emit words, but I brushed past him before he could.

As soon as I was in my cubicle, safe, I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Hey Bella," came a chipper voice from outside my cubicle. Startled, I fell out of my chair, and rotated my head slightly to see a very highly amused Angela. "Didn't mean to startle you," she said, having difficulty holding in her repressed laughter.

"Hi," I sighed and picked myself up. I ran my hand through my slightly mussed hair and sat down in my revolving chair again.

"So, are you still coming with me tonight?" she asked, grinning still.

"Huh?" I said, disoriented.

Angela's smile lessened somewhat. "Remember? You said you would come meet the wedding planner with me after work?"

"Oh! Right," I said, scrambling to remember when I agreed to this. Oh yeah. At Club Inattendu on Friday.

My mind had kept rewinding and re-showing my Friday night, though it mostly centered on the part where Edward was involved. I wanted to ponder about this, but Angela's cheerful voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Great!" she squealed quietly. She never was too loud, thank goodness. "Here's the information." She handed me a yellow sticky pad with the address, time, and directions scribbled on it in Angela's neat cursive. "See you then!" She gave me a cheery wave before disappearing.

I sighed and opened up _Love Unchained_, my trusty red Sharpie pen in hand.

By nearly one o'clock in the afternoon, Rosalie walked into my cubicle, salad and ranch dressing in hand.

"I brought you lunch," she told me genially, placing the food in front of me. My stomach growled in appreciation. I had been working non-stop on the _Loved Unchained_ manuscript since Angela had left me to my work, and I had only a few pages left.

"Thanks," I said gratefully and opened the salad, dumping the small container of ranch onto it immediately and dug in.

Rosalie watched me for a moment before saying, "Yeah, well, I bought some at the cafeteria and thought I'd get some for you, too. I heard that you were working very hard and I knew you'd forget all about your stomach needs."

I looked up at her nervously from my salad. Was someone… _watching_ me? I swear, if it was Mike Newton, I'd…

"No, no," Rosalie said, reading my troubled expression. "I ran into Edward and he told me. Apparently he passed by your cubicle a little while ago, but you were too immersed in your editing to notice him." My best friend shot me a look here, as though she wanted to know exactly what I thought on the subject.

I was too deep in my thoughts to respond though. Edward had told Rosalie? As in, he was actually _concerned_ for my… eating habits? What did that mean?

Rosalie made an irritated sound – she was never one to be ignored. That was probably why she loved Emmett so much, because he gave her constant attention. Well, that, and the fact that they were soul mates and everything.

I turned to her, opening my mouth, not knowing what to say. She raised an eyebrow impatiently in response. Mr. Banner chose that time to interrupt.

"Miss Swan, I need that _Love Unchained_ –" Mr. Banner stopped when he saw Rosalie. "Miss Hale, what are you doing here?" He didn't sound that displeased though – I was positive he enjoyed the sight of Rosalie, like all males.

_Except Edward_, a voice said in my head. I shoved it away.

Rosalie sighed almost inaudibly. "I was just leaving," she said in a tone of perfect politeness, though I knew her well enough to hear the underlying irritation. Mr. Banner nodded, and Rosalie left, but not without shooting me a look.

After she was gone, Mr. Banner finished his original sentence, "I need the _Love Unchained_ manuscript on my desk soon. Are you nearly finished?"

I replied, "Yes sir, I only have a couple of pages left, and then I'll be done."

My boss nodded in approval. "Good. Just leave it on my desk when you're finished, I need to talk to Mr. Cullen." My heart jolted at his name and continued to thump erratically a few long moments after Mr. Banner had left.

Well, _that_ couldn't be healthy.

I had finished up the last few pages quickly, capping my red Sharpie in a satisfied manner. I threw the pen on my cubicle desk and picked up the raunchy manuscript, maneuvering around working, busy people crowding the floor space. I knocked twice on Mr. Banner's door, just in case he was still in there, and when there was no answer, I opened the door.

I walked to his desk and placed the manuscript on his desk. I admired the complete manuscript for a moment – and then, I heard voices.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm somewhat surprised that you haven't finished editing the De Ja Vu's sequel yet," Mr. Banner's voice echoed into his office.

I heard a beautiful voice reply, "Sorry, sir," – the door opened here, and I ducked under Mr. Banner's desk just in time, my heart pounding loudly from both my choice of hiding place and Edward's voice – "but I've been…" Edward trailed off, as if he didn't know what to say.

"Yes?" asked Mr. Banner patiently. I rolled my eyes from my position under Mr. Banner's desk. Of course, Mr. Banner would treat his star worker with such kindness. I was never treated as such. I pouted slightly.

"Distracted," Edward finally said both reluctantly and tentatively. I wasn't used to that tone of voice from Edward.

"Well," said Mr. Banner genially, as if he were talking to a favorite student or a nephew he was particularly fond of. "If you need anytime off from work –"

"No!" Edward said immediately. My brow furrowed, and I could practically feel the confusion radiating off of Mr. Banner. "I mean," Edward amended. "I don't need to take any time off, I'm fine. The manuscript will be done soon, sir.

Mr. Banner laughed in a fatherly way and moved toward his desk, probably to sit down.

Shit. I was screwed.

"Good, good, Edward, I'm glad to –" Mr. Banner paused when he had fully walked around his desk and spotted me crouched underneath it. "Miss Swan! What are you doing here?"

"Uh," I said awkwardly, searching around wildly. I spotted a pen that had apparently fallen on the floor and stood up, not looking at Edward. "Well, sir, I just dropped my pen after I dropped off the _Love Unchained_ manuscript, and, um, I had to pick it up…" I held the pen up as proof.

Mr. Banner's eyebrows furrowed, "Miss Swan, this is _my_ pen." I examined the pen in question, which had the words _Best Boss Ever_ in gold on it. I mentally slapped myself in my head – why'd I have to say it was _mine_? "My wife got it for me last Christmas."

"Oh, my mistake," I scrambled for an excuse, still not letting my eyes wander over to the Adonis that was Edward, no matter how much they wanted to. "I thought I brought a pen with me, and I heard it drop –"

"Enough, Miss Swan," said Mr. Banner tiredly, rubbing his head as if I was giving him a headache. I was starting to feel indignant at this – if anyone got a headache, it was _me_, and from _him_. I _really_ hoped he retired soon.

I walked around the desk and toward the door. My eyes couldn't resist themselves and landed on Edward's gorgeous face. His expression was unreadable as he watched me leave. I gulped inaudibly in my nervousness and headed out the door, back to the supposed safety of my cubicle.

* * *

I left work later after getting a start on the new manuscript _Sexxay_. The first few chapters had more smut than three quarters of _Love Unchained_ – though somewhat bored with raunchy romances, I was thoroughly impressed on how much the author was able to get in the small amount of chapters.

The _Sexxay _manuscript in hand, I headed out the office and into the silent lobby, receiving the usual glare from Lauren as I passed. I walked past the periwinkle leather couch, and as the elevator dinged, I dropped the manuscript in surprise at the noise.

I bent down to pick up the manuscript, but didn't come up when I heard Rosalie and Edward's voices. They sounded like they were almost arguing.

"I just don't understand why –" Rosalie was saying, but Edward interrupted her.

"You didn't see what happened," said Edward in a pained voice. My heart lurched.

Rosalie tried again. "Why won't you just –"

"Because," Edward replied, sounding slightly irritated. "I don't want to screw this up… I've already done enough of that. She matters too much to me –"

"Hi, Edward," Lauren's nasal-like voice cut across whatever Edward was going to say. Edward didn't respond, I noticed smugly, and kept talking to Rosalie.

"– and I'd do anything for her… I can't rush things, Rosalie."

Rosalie made a trademark irritated noise. "You have to, if you want anything to get into her head!" Their voices faded before I stood up and back into view, clutching the manuscript tightly in my left hand. My heart was sinking horribly. Whatever girl Edward was talking about obviously meant a lot to him.

That shouldn't bother me, I reasoned with myself.

But it did.

I arrived at a bridal gown store a little late, having been fairly preoccupied with my thoughts about Edward.

I looked around for Angela, but I didn't see her; instead, I spotted a very pretty, small, pixie-like woman. She looked up at me as I stood awkwardly around some flower girl dresses.

"Hi!" she said in an extremely chipper voice. "Are you Bella?"

"Um… yes?" I said uncertainly.

The woman smiled, showing perfect, white teeth. Kind of like Edward's, but not as dazzling. I quickly pushed that thought from my mind.

"Alice Whitlock," she introduced herself. "I'm Angela's wedding planner. She told me you were coming and I'm supposed to keep a look out for a 'Bella' while she tried on wedding dresses."

"Oh," I said, smiling, feeling more comfortable. Alice's presence seemed to do that. We chatted as we waited for Angela – I really liked Alice. A few minutes into our conversation, Alice had squealed and told me that we were going to be best friends, she just knew it. I just laughed and went with it. I was convinced as much as she was.

Angela came out then, a bright smile on her face. "Oh, there you are Bella! I thought you had decided to ditch me," she teased.

"Wouldn't do that, Angie," I replied honestly, grinning.

Angela was wearing a poofy white wedding dress. Both Alice and I agreed it wouldn't work for her when she asked our opinion. She nodded and headed back into the dressing room to try on another one she had picked out.

After Angela had left, Alice and I resumed our former conversation. She asked about my teenage life, and I told her about moving to Forks when my mom got remarried and how unfortunately a lot of guys stayed away from me because my father was Chief Swan of the police.

When I brought up my last name, she grinned. "So, Bella _Swan_, you're the girl that has my brother all wrapped up in a twist." I looked at her confusedly. "Not Emmett of course, but Edward. I'm sure you know both."

My mouth went dry. What did she mean 'wrapped up in a twist', anyway? Not only did that confuse me, but I was also shocked silently. "Uh… they're your brothers?"

"Yeah," she said laughingly, "you probably didn't know that, considering I'm married, so my last name is different." She winked.

"Oh, well…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say. I didn't really understand what she was saying, and she seemed to know that by the way she was looking at me amusedly. I was about to ask her what she meant when Angela came out wearing a completely gorgeous dress.

Alice and I squealed and raved over the dress and how perfect Angela looked in it.

When Angela went back to change, Alice moved on from how I 'had Edward all up in a twist' – whatever that meant – and started talking about her childhood memories with Edward and Emmett. She told me about how Edward had saved a cat in a tree when he was ten and how Emmett had got his arm stuck in a fence when Edward jumped over it and Emmett tried grabbing him through the fence, and had me cracking up about the story of Edward as he was chased by the next door neighbor's rooster when he was seven.

The stories were lighthearted and endearing – especially about Edward – and I felt my heart softening on the spot.

Angela emerged some twelve minutes later when Alice had me laughing hysterically about another encounter between Edward and the rooster when he was fifteen. The thought of a teenage Edward and a scary rooster was hilarious – though, even at the awkward stage of fifteen, I couldn't imagine Edward as anything but gorgeous.

We said our goodbyes after Angela paid for her dress, and Alice and I exchanged contact information – "so we can go shopping!" I wasn't too keen on the shopping, but I agreed anyway – Alice and I were already great friends.

I went to bed after ordering some Thai food, thinking about Alice's stories about Edward. They made me smile as I rolled over in my bed, getting more comfortable. I replayed them over in my mind, but my last conscious thoughts before drifting off to sleep was Alice's words – "_So, Bella Swan, you're the girl who has my brother all wrapped up in a twist."_

* * *

On Tuesday morning, I sat in my cubicle, fidgeting. I had gotten my coffee, as usual, and Mike Newton wasn't in the building when I arrived (of course, he could be coming anytime during the day), but what Alice said had bothered me. I didn't know what she meant by it, and because of it, I couldn't focus on the _Sexxay_ manuscript.

I was banging my head on my cubicle's table when Mr. Banner chose to walk by.

"Uh, Miss Swan…?" he said uncertainly.

"Uh, hey, Mr. Banner…" I trailed off awkwardly.

He continued to give me a weird look before snapping out of it. "Um, yes, I need you to make five copies of this document." My boss held out a sheet of paper, but I didn't take it.

I looked at him incredulously. Again? "Uh, where's Lauren?"

"She's running an errand," he told me, his eyes narrowed. That probably meant she was getting his lunch from some fancy French restaurant. "So I need you to do it."

"Yes sir," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face. I snatched the document out of his hand politely as I could, and then I turned away and headed to the copy room.

Muttering angrily to myself, I started copying the document. I heard the copy room door open and a slightly annoyed voice say, "Sorry, Lauren… I'm busy this weekend… uh, next Saturday? I'm busy then too. Uh, I'm busy for the rest of the weekends this year, sorry…" The door was hastily shut, and I was frozen solid.

Figuratively, of course.

"Bella?" came Edward's beautiful and tentative voice. I sucked in a breath and grabbed the finished copies and the original.

"I was just leaving," I said quickly, trying to walk around him, but he grabbed my arms. My arms tingled delightfully where he touched me.

"Bella," Edward said quietly, his velvet voice rough with frustration. It was… undeniably sexy. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Uh, I'm not…" But the lie sounded unconvincing even in my own ears.

"You are," he said, as if it pained him to do so. My heart lurched.

"Edward, I…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Edward sucked in a breath and closed his eyes tightly. He opened the brilliant green eyes before speaking again, and my breath hitched. "Bella," his voice cracked with pain. "Why do you hate me?"

I was shocked speechless for a few long moments. "W-what?"

His voice was still rough, and I loved the way it sounded. "You heard me."

"Well…" I paused, then let out a shaky breath. "You're a womanizer, and you're arrogant, and Mr. Banner's practically in love with you," – Edward looked slightly alarmed here – "Not like that," I amended. Might as well just lay it out there… "And... and it's that…" I faltered here, my face darkening with red. Bella Swan, you are freaking insane. "That stupid sexy smirk of yours drives me crazy!" I finally shouted. Edward's face cleared and was replaced by the most beautiful, crooked smile.

He neared closer and closer to me.

"A-and," I stammered. "After the club…"

"Yes?" he breathed. He was only a few centimeters from my face, and his delicious breath caressed my face.

"Well…" I said unsteadily. The truth that I had been denying for so long should just be said. "I can't stop thinking about it… It was the best kiss of my life. And you're always on my mind." My face was on fire now.

Edward leaned closer, the perfect smile still on his face. And when I thought he was going to kiss me, he said, "Bella, truth is – I'm in love with you."

My eyes, which had been on the verge of closing since I thought he was going to kiss me, opened wide. I stuttered, "W-what?"

"Yes," Edward replied smoothly. "It wasn't love at first site of course – but pretty close. I was… extremely attracted to you when you snorted at Lauren's poor attempts at flirting." He wrinkled his nose here. "I've never liked Lauren, to tell you the truth. I'm partial to brunettes," he told me, playing with a lock of my hair. I blushed, and his crooked smile was back in place.

"Eventually, though," continued the Adonis in front of me, letting go of my hair, "Everything about you interested me, and I couldn't get enough – everything from your witty sarcasm to your beautiful blush to the way you bite your perfect bottom lip when your editing manuscripts." He looked at my lips as he said that, and I felt as if my knees would give out. Edward looked back up at me after a moment, his eyes visibly a darker emerald.

"I soon realized I was in love with you," he said casually. "And I didn't know how to act around you… Most girls I've dated liked me being arrogant, or, well, they went for me… I'm not as cocky as I seem, but I will tell you I am somewhat arrogant… but I can be humble. My mom taught me better." He grinned wider. "I began asking Rosalie for advice –"

I cut him off, my heart sinking horribly. "I know you ask Rosalie for advice, I heard you in the lobby yesterday."

"Oh, so you understa–"

"Unfortunately," I said through gritted teeth. Anger and extreme sadness were fighting for emotional dominance. Edward's smile faded, confusion spreading across his face. "I heard you talking about that girl and how much she means to you – don't play me, Edward Cul–"

Edward sighed in an exasperated manner. "I was talking about you. Goodness, Bella, you're so oblivious sometimes."

I blushed darker. Okay, so it wasn't the first time I'd been called oblivious – but I wasn't. Not really. I was actually pretty perceptive… about everything but myself.

It was true – I was totally oblivious when it came to Bella Swan.

"Uh, I know," I said embarrassedly.

His gorgeous crooked smile was back. "I find it endearing," he said, which caused my face to redden more. "Anyway," he continued, pulling me fully into his arms where he was whispering into my neck, giving me shivers. "I asked Rosalie for advice, but all she told me was to just tell you, because you'd be too dense to notice." Edward chuckled against me neck, causing my breath to pick up. He must've noticed, because his grip on my hips tightened. "I was… afraid, to tell you the truth. It probably would've killed me for you to laugh at my declaration or reject me."

Edward looked up at me nervously here, as though he still thought that might happen. I smiled brightly at him and pushed my lips onto his velvety ones. He moaned quietly, which in turn, made me push my body closer to him, my hands tangled in his bronze hair. He didn't waste time to run his tongue across my bottom lip – I granted him entrance at once.

Edward had pushed me against the copier, his hands roaming my back. Things were progressing pretty quickly, but then the copy room door opened, a nasally voice filling the air.

"Hey Eddie, I was just wondering if you changed your mind about Satur–" Lauren was cut off by her own gasp. "BELLA SWAN! You slut! Will you stop trying to steal Edward away from me – we all know he belongs to _Lauren Mallory._"

Are you freaking kidding me?

Pulling my lips away from Edward, whose embrace I was still tightly encased in, I raised my eyebrows and said, "You refer to yourself in third person?" She let out a screech of rage, and, with her talon-like fingernails, raced toward me as if to scratch me to death.

Edward caught her arm and held her away from me. I looked at him. He looked very angry, yet amused somewhat. "Don't touch Bella, Lauren. And don't call me Eddie."

"But Edward!" whined Lauren. "Don't you see what she's trying to do to us, baby –"

Edward interrupted her coldly. "There never was an 'us.' I tried being subtle, but this is getting beyond ridiculous. Don't touch Bella, don't go near her, don't even talk about her, alright? If this gets any more out of hand, I'm talking to Mr. Banner." Lauren opened her mouth to argue, but closed it when she saw Edward's glare. Giving me a death stare, Lauren sniffed and left.

He turned to grin at me after she was gone, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Want to get out of here?" I nodded quickly, and his smile grew larger.

Edward took me by the hand and knocked once or twice on Mr. Banner's office door. He opened it, rushed, and said to Mr. Banner, "I'm leaving with Bella, sir."

"No problem, my boy," replied Mr. Banner with a grin. I gaped, but Edward just nodded once, shut the door, and pulled me to the elevators, ignoring Lauren's scowling face. Unfortunately, we ran into Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella!" he said to me cheerfully. He looked at Edward's hand in mine and said in a slightly frostier tone, "Hello Edward."

Edward nodded in response, his previous smile gone. I wanted it to come back. I glared at Mike, but he didn't seem to notice.

"So, Bella," said Mike in what was supposed to be a smooth voice. "Want to go on a date with me on Saturday night?"

I opened my mouth, but Edward cut in, "Actually, Bella isn't available that night. Sorry." Except he didn't sound sorry at all.

Mike shot an annoyed look at Edward and turned back to me. "Well, what about –"

"Sorry," interrupted Edward again. "Bella's unavailable for the rest of the year when it concerns you." And, smirking, Edward pulled me into the elevator. The doors closed, giving me a last glimpse of Mike's stunned and furious face.

As we stepped into the elevator, I looked up at Edward. He looked down at me, the sexy smirk that I didn't seem to mind as much anymore slipping off his face. It was replaced with apprehension. "Was that too much? I mean, if you want to go out with him…" He looked pained, and I could barely stand it.

I gave him a smile. "No. It's about time he realized I didn't want to go out with him."

Edward smiled beautifully and whispered into my neck, "I love you."

I looked up at him nervously, but he just kept smiling. "You don't have to say it back, I don't expect you to."

Not being able to resist myself, I kissed him.

As he pulled away, I felt a warm, swelling feeling in my heart – was that love?

Edward was still grinning that perfect, crooked smile and gave me a kiss that made my knees weak.

* * *

It had been fourteen months since Edward had told me he loved me – fourteen, wonderful, amazing months. The best months of my life, as a matter a fact.

Edward was standing at the front of the church, looking as gorgeous as ever. All the wedding guests were smiling and muttering about the wedding dress. Edward smiled at me and winked. I grinned back happily.

I turned to look at the descending bride. Rosalie looked amazing, as per usual. After Angela had gotten engaged, Emmett popped the question a couple of months afterward.

Emmett was standing at the front, Edward (who was his best man) next to him. He was giving his brother thumbs up, and Alice, a very pregnant Angela, and I all laughed silently at this. Rosalie had chosen us and one of her cousins – who was pretty, but didn't compare to Rosalie – to be bridesmaids, me being the maid of honor.

The ceremony was great, and Alice had me laughing again when she shot a quick snapshot of the kiss with a disposable camera.

I was started to really enjoy myself when I was sitting at a table alone, drinking champagne, as Edward showed up. A smile automatically lit my face, and he smiled crookedly in return and sat down next to me.

"I loved weddings," said Edward casually, picking up a glass of champagne. His eyes were glinting with amusement. "Best man gets first pick on the bridesmaid he wants."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I said. "Well, there was a pretty blonde one, Rosalie's cousin, you know…"

Edward wrinkled his nose. "Oh, well… she's nice, I suppose. But, as you might've heard, I'm partial to brunettes."

"Oh really?" I said, my voice becoming more and more teasing.

"Yeah," he said casually, running his hand through his hair. He glanced up at me from under his eyelashes. He knew I loved it when he did that. I was currently trying not to jump him (instead, I was fidgeting)… especially after last night's mind blowing… erm, 'activities.'

Edward continued on when I didn't respond, "There's one brunette in particular I like."

"Oh?"

"Yep," he grinned sexily, his voice getting husky. "She's got brown eyes and full, luscious lips… She's absolutely beautiful, of course – exactly my type. She has an _amazing_ body that looks good with her dress on and _off…_" He trailed off when I moved from my seat and sat on his lap.

"What's her name?" I breathed.

"Bella," he replied softly.

"Wow," I whispered into his ear, and he shivered as my lips rubbed against the . "I heard she has a thing for the sexy best man." Edward raised his eyebrows and his sexy smiled widened.

"I love you," he said softly.

Replying in the same tone, I said, "I love you, too."

In response, he kissed me on the mouth, the exhilarating fireworks exploding off in my head and increasing when he deepened the kiss, his tongue doing things only Edward could do. The hand that wasn't on my hip was rubbing softly on my left ring finger, where my opal engagement ring (as of a week ago) was – and would be, for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Bottom Note**: Re-edited 2010. Thank you all for reading my two-shot! Please go on to Chapter 3 to read an excerpt of **Edward at the Office**! And if go ahead and review on Chapter 3 if you've already reviewed before, 'cause I don't know if it'll let you, but… whatevs.

**Question that I would like everyone to answer!**: What is your favorite quote from _At the Office_? Let me know! (: Answer on Chapter 3 if Chapter 2 won't let you!

Edward at the Office excerpt next!


	3. Edward at the Office Preview

Edward at the Office Excerpt – takes place when Bella goes to make copies as Lauren is on her lunch break

**Edward Cullen**

"Lauren," I said, attempting to be charming. "Isn't your lunch break over?" Alright, it wasn't exactly subtle. Lauren most likely wouldn't be mad at _me_ and even if she was, I wouldn't care. I'd probably actually prefer it so she would stay the hell away from me.

Lauren untangled her nasty hands away from me reluctantly, before stomping out the door (but not without bumping into Bella purposefully, which made me glower at Lauren's retreating figure.) It was quiet for a few moments as I moved away from the copy machine so Bella could do her job… or, er, Lauren's job.

I watched Bella make copies in intrigue – the way her brow crinkled slightly as she looked for the right button, the way she licked her delicious lips, the way she bent over to make sure the copy machine was plugged in…

I decided to break the silence, despite the fact that I was perfectly content in just watching her.

"Are you _sure_ you're not jealous?" I said into her gorgeously thick hair. My hands were aching to lie on her perfect stomach and pull her close to me. The longing for her to actually be jealous was almost unbearably painful. I was killing myself slowly by my need for this angel.

_Such a fucking masochist_. What a desirable trait.

Not.

She whirled quickly to face me, and I could see the furious blush on her face.

She was so beautiful.

Our chests were touching. I felt my hands twitch with the desire to just crush her body to mine. I fought with the almost overwhelming urges and won, but just barely. Part of me just told me to do it – but that was the more daring side. I chose to side with my logical, horrified by rejection side.

What if Bella would laugh and scowl and completely humiliate me by not returning her affections? I could practically see the scorn on her face when I told her how desperately in love with her I was.

My brain could picture the horrible scene. Bella would say: "You freaking idiot, how the hell did you ever get it into your _puny_ mind that I could ever love someone like you?" And then she would skip off into the sunset with Mike Newton.

Mike Newton was probably the only thing worst than rejection from Bella.

The silly, beautiful girl's voice cut into my thoughts like a knife (which, she probably wanted to throw at me.) "I'm positive," she replied heatedly. Steam was practically rolling off of her in waves. Holy hell, she was angry. Be careful, Edward, my mind warned. My human instinct was practically blaring out warning signs, but my mouth seemed to be detached from my brain.

"It's okay to admit you like me," I told her nonchalantly. It really amazed me how calm I seemed while my brain was raging war on my obviously loose tongue. _Stop being a dill hole! _My brain was shouting.

Truth be told, it would be okay to admit that. Really okay. In fact, it would be fantastic if she admitted she even liked me with the tiniest ounce of her being.

"You are so _infuriating_," Bella hissed.

My detached mouth continued on stupidly, "I mean, lots and lots – and I mean _lots_ – find me irresistibly attractive. It's only natural you feel the same –" Nice fucking going Cullen! That was so high school, telling a girl you're into how hot you are. Esme would be so ashamed. I was sounding like the most arrogant prick in the world… which is saying something, since I've met Mike Newton and have heard his belief that he's "God's gifts to bitches" (his words, not mine) in the form of a mail man – his favorite pick up line is "I know how to _deliver_," followed by a couple of winks here and there.

I had agreed with him at the time, telling him that the technical term for bitches was a female dog, and that any mutt would probably consider giving him a lick or two. He's hated me ever since.

By now, Bella was trembling in unconcealed rage. I wondered what were the statistics of her thinking I was teasing – which I kind of was, because I sure as hell wasn't serious.

Bella was now speaking in an extremely quiet voice. Truthfully, it scared me shitless. "I do not find you irresistibly attractive." Well, I'm screwed if she doesn't like my looks, because I know it's impossible for her to like my personality by the way I had been treating her. "I think you're a cocky, conceited asshole–"

"Bella –" I tried. I didn't want her to insult me repeatedly, letting me know how vile she thought I was and how (though indirectly) I would never stand a chance with her. I didn't want to hear it, because it hurt too fucking much.

_You deserve it_, my brain whispered tauntingly. _It's your own fault for being the worst asshole dickhead in the world._ I agreed miserably. I screwed so much up.

"– that has his head stuck up his ass," – she sure knew how to paint a picture, that Bella, I thought both sadly and fondly – "and is too busy to notice not everything revolves around _him_ –"

No, Bella, I corrected mentally, everything to _me_ revolves around _you_.

**Note**: _Edward at the Office_ will be posted soon, hopefully by the end of June or beginning of July 2010. Be watching for it, and let me know what you thing of this small little tidbit! (: Also, don't forget to answer the question from Chapter 2! If you're too lazy to look back and look at what it was – like I would be :P – the question was what was your favorite quote from At the Office? …But if you were too lazy to look at the question, then you might be too lazy to go look for your favorite quote… Huh…

**Disclaimer for Excerpt**: Don't own characters, just the words.


	4. EPOV POSTED!

Hola, _Edward at the Office_ has been posted! Go check it out as I posted it separately from Bella's _At the Office_! Don't forget to review and answer my question at the bottom!

Thanks! (:


End file.
